


Creepy and Vulgar Pretties

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mention of Akira/Goro, nature documentary format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: The Creepy Pretties have a hard time looking for a suitable partner among the Vulgar Pretties, in great part thanks to their tendency to act… creepy.["Sequel" to Types of Pretties by GinMingyi]





	Creepy and Vulgar Pretties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Types of Pretties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938117) by [GinMingyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinMingyi/pseuds/GinMingyi). 

> RyuKita deserved a documentary too, ok?
> 
> I hope you like it!

On the previous episode, we accompanied the struggle of a Pure Pretty trying to mate with a Sexy Pretty. Unfortunately, the inherent difference between both subspecies of Pretty Boys led to a failed attempt, after which the Pure Pretty retreated to his natural habitat — a neatly organized studio apartment —, ingesting unhealthy quantities of gluten-free pancakes while indulging on his favorite past times, that includes: watching his favorite shoujo anime, playing Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, and blaming the Sexy Pretty for his misfortunes.

But the journey of the Pure Pretty for his mate doesn’t end here! After approximately a week feeding on sugar and bad romance animes, this resilient subspecies will be ready for a second attempt of enticing his Sexy Pretty, which may or may not end in a more fortunate note. Stay tuned for more information on his fascinating journey in future episodes!

Today, we will accompany a different subspecies of Pretty Boys: the Creepy Pretty.

The most notable characteristic of this subspecies, that differentiates it from the other many types of Pretties, is his love for all kinds of fine arts and delicious food. Ironically, though, the Creepy Pretty kind is consistent in neglecting his basic necessities for the sake of buying new art supplies, which, more often than not, leads to a desperate need to feed himself with nothing but bean sprouts and grass for days.

The Creepy Pretty we will be following on today’s episode is called Yusuke Kitagawa, and like most of his kind, he spends most of his free time inside his tiny room, creating countless works of art. He doesn’t know yet, but the time to search for a mate is growing closer…

“Wait a second…”

As he observes his unfinished painting, Yusuke reaches an incredible conclusion! He dramatically lets go of his brush, covering his face with a hand in pure anguish.

“These muscles look hideous!”

This is the moment Yusuke realizes it’s time to look for a suitable mate. However, things aren’t as simple as they sound: the Creepy Pretty has very refined tastes, and most Pretties are unable to reach his specif exigences. There is, however, one type of Pretty Boy that appeals the most to the Creepy Pretty’s aesthetic preferences, his inherent need of anatomic references, and his constantly-empty stomach. The Vulgar Pretty can be easily identified in nature thanks to his _unique_ and flashy taste in fashion, frequently described by Sexy Pretties as “that looks terrible, I want one”. Their most prominent characteristics include a strong musculature, above-average cooking skills, and tendency to nurture those who are able to go past his vulgar attitude and form a bond with him.

Vulgar Pretties can easily be found on gyms and ramen restaurants, and the Creepy Pretty, aware of this fact, makes his way to the nearest gym, spending his last few coins on the public transportation that might lead him to his future mate. He arrives just in time: the Vulgar Pretty is leaving the gym, fresh from a shower. The Creepy Pretty quickly hides behind a lamppost, watching the Vulgar Pretty, waiting for the right moment to make his move. As elaborate as his actions might look, however, it must be made clear that the Creepy Pretty isn’t trying to look creepy — he simply has no idea on how to socialize, and hopes that getting the Vulgar Pretty by surprise will, somehow, increase the chances of a positive response.

But before Yusuke can set his plan in action, the Vulgar Pretty notices him, staring at his poor hiding place with a furrowed brow.

“Yusuke?” says the Vulgar Pretty named Ryuji Sakamoto, more confused than shocked with the presence of the Creepy Pretty. “Why are you hidin’ there, man?”

His initial plan may have failed, but Yusuke still managed to complete his objective of grabbing Ryuji’s attention. He jumps away from the post, approaching the Vulgar Pretty at an unbelievable speed, grabbing his shoulders. A risky move, but the Creepy Pretty knows this is his chance!

“Ryuji…” he says in a deep, serious voice, causing an involuntary flush to cover the Vulgar Pretty’s face. “Please, pose nude for me!”

The Vulgar Pretty looks at him in silence. Is he considering the proposal? The expectancy rises until he finally gives his answer:

“What the fuck? Hell no!”

Unfortunately, the Creepy Pretty’s attempt of mating failed, leading the Vulgar Boy to vehemently reject his proposal before walking away. This is a common sight in nature: the Creepy Pretties have a hard time looking for a suitable partner among the Vulgar Pretties, in great part thanks to their tendency to act… creepy.

Dejected, heartbroken and hungry, the Creepy Pretty makes his way back to the public transportation that will take him back to his tiny and secluded dormitory, where he will struggle to finish his painting without any good references. His sadness is so unbearable that it escaped his mind that he planned to ask Ryuji for spare change to pay for his passage. An unfortunate surprise awaits the Creepy Pretty when he realizes he will have to make his way back on foot.

Oh no… Yusuke’s stomach just growled! Seems like eating grass for a whole week has finally shown its bad effects. He dramatically falls on the sidewalk, groaning in distress. Without a mate to pose for him, money for his passage, and food to fill his stomach, will this be the end for the poor Creepy Pretty?

But wait… Is that Ryuji approaching with his impressive running skills? Yes! The Vulgar Pretty — aware of the tendencies of the Creepy Pretty to make intellectually questionable decisions, despite his intelligence — came back to his rescue!

“Holy shit, dude!” he says, crouching beside Yusuke and helping him sit down. “Are you okay? What the hell happened?”

The Creepy pretty doesn’t answer, still dazed from the hunger and the feeling of those muscular arms holding his body: they really would be a perfect reference for his art…

With no respect for the moment, his stomach growls again. It doesn’t take more than that for the Vulgar Pretty to understand the situation.

“Don’t tell me you’re starvin’ yourself for art supplies again,” says Ryuji in an exasperated, but kind voice.

“I needed new markers.”

“Figures…”

Ryuji helps Yusuke get back on his feet, offering his shoulder as support. Things are starting to look good again for the Creepy Pretty!

“Really…” continues Ryuji. “You’re lucky I know you well enough to know you’d do somethin’ like this. Come… I’ll buy you some ramen.”

Before they can move, however, Yusuke reaches for his shoulder, staring into his eyes. Despite the recent rejection, he is ready for a second attempt.

“Will you be my model?” he asks.

This is the moment that will define the destiny of the Creepy Pretty. Ryuji looks at him in disbelief, which isn’t a good sign… But wait, it’s not over yet! Behind that annoyed sigh, we can see a fond smile on the Vulgar Boy’s lips.

“Fine…” he says. “As long as I can keep my clothes on.”

This is incredible! He accepted Yusuke’s advances! The Creepy Pretty is delighted with this unexpected turn of events!

“Sounds good enough for now,” he says.

“_For now_?”

What a magnificent event: the successful mating of a Creepy Pretty and a Vulgar Pretty! As different as these subspecies might look at first, as soon as they form a bond, it’s for life. Another proof of how wise and extraordinary nature is!

And this concludes today’s episode. Stay tuned for more information on this impressive species! Will the Vulgar Pretty finally pose nude for the Creepy Pretty? Will the Pure Pretty be able to overcome his broken heart and give the Sexy Pretty a second chance? Answers for these questions and many more on our next episode of Types of Pretties!

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
